


Caffeine

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drarry, Flirting, M/M, barista draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been trying to get Harry's attention, but sometimes drastic measures are needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Drarry i wrote a long time ago. Wanted to do my own take on the coffee shop!au but it didn't turn out very long. The sign in the story is based around a tumblr post with this sign on it from ages ago.

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder as he approached the counter of the little coffee shop. “No whip peppermint mocha, please.”

“Name?”

Harry looked up into the smirking face of the barista. “Harry Potter,” he said shortly.

“Potter it is then.” The grey-eyed blond flicked his hand out and sent a cup floating gently over to the unmanned machinery, “Seven-twenty please.”

Harry counted out the change and shoved it across the counter before making room in line for the next person. A few moments later a voice boomed, “Pothead!” and, scowling, Harry grabbed his drink and vowed never to return.

Three days and several shitty cups of coffee later, Harry found himself face to face with the handsome, asshole, barista again.

“Same thing, Potter?”

“Yes.”

A few more days passed like this. Harry grew more and more irritated as the nicknames got progressively more absurd and insulting. One sunny afternoon he stomped into the line and let his eyes settle on the chalkboard for the specials where the chalk had just begun to write.

TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:

1\. Hella fucking Gay, Potter  
2\. Desperately single

FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:

You give me your phone number

Harry looked up at the barista with a raised eyebrow, “You’re joking.”

“Not in the slightest. I’m hurt that you never noticed my name or number on your cups. Absolutely crushed.” He didn’t once stop smirking.

“You’re a drama student, aren’t you?”

“The name’s Draco. Now how ‘bout that number?”

Harry thought about it for a moment, shifting from foot to foot before he shrugged and grinned, “All right.“


End file.
